Ybrahim (2016)
|first = Avisala mga Sang'gre (As an adult) | latest = Ivo Live, Encantadia |final = Ivo Live, Encantadia }} Ybrahim or Ybarro is a major character in the Philippine fantasy-themed television series entitled Encantadia. He was initially referred to by the name Ybarro early in the series, his name was given to him by his adoptive father Apitong to keep him safe from the Hathors who was bent on killing him as an infant after the Sapiryans' great war against the Hathors. He is portrayed by Ruru Madrid. Profile Ybarro is the sole heir of the throne of Sapiro. He is the father of Lira and Kahlil. After the Hadezar Arc he was finally crowned Rama (King) of Sapiro. Appearance and Outfits Ybrahim grew up into a handsome Encantado. He had inherited the skin color of his father, Armeo. But growing up into an environment wherein stealing was the lifestyle, Ybrahim didn't bother to groom himself. It was only after he found out about his real identity and after obtaining the Kalasag that there has been massive changes in his appearance. Ybrahim trained to make himself stronger thus his body became more muscular as the result of his training. After gradually fixing Sapiro, Ybrahim discarded his sleeveless tank top and ragged cape and wore a more formal attire. He started wearing a long sleeve inner shirt and a long brown vest. He also wore as accessories gold bangles on both wrists and a belt. He also replaced his cape with a brand new cape. After becoming king, Ybrahim wore a brown long sleeved inner shirt and wore his father's vest. He also changed the Sapiryan crown's color from a mixture of green and yellow to solid gold. Fifteen years after ascending to the throne, Ybrahim had a long hair symbolizing his agony of losing Amihan. His agony was painted in his face and it continued to be that way even if Lira was by his side. However, Ariana came into his life and slowly brought back the old Ybrahim. Her entrance to his life caused him to even cut his long locks signifying there has been a change in him. Personality Ybrahim grew up having a carefree personality. He often brags whenever he successfully robs an Encantado. He is also shown to be extremely courageous, not backing down in any fight. He is also loyal, and absolutely protective of his friends and loved ones. Story Birth Ybrahim was born to Armeo and Asnara who were both the rulers of Sapiro that time. The entire kingdom rejoiced upon the birth of their king's heir but their hopes of a bright and peaceful future for the kingdom got shattered when the King of Hathoria, Arvak declared a war against the Sapiryans to battle out for the ownership of the Brilyante ng Lupa. While the war was going on, Asnara rode in a carriage and secretly left Sapiro to supposedly seek refuge in Lireo, however, on their way there they got ambushed by Agane and a group of Hathors. When Agane asked Asnara to come out of the carriage she left Ybrahim in the seat and prayed that he wouldn't make any sound. After Agane had stabbed Asnara she proceedes to the carriage (Probably thinking there is gold inside). Thankfully, Agane didn't enter the carriage or she would have seen the infant Ybrahim inside. When Agane and the Hathors had left, Apitong revealed himself to Asnara and she asked him to take care of Ybrahim. Apitong took Ybrahim and brought him to their camp. He proudly introduced him to their tribe saying that he will be the reason why their tribe will be progressive someday. Ybrahim would then grew up under the name given to him by Apitong, Ybarro and his true identity was never made known to him nor his fellow warriors. Queen Candidacy Arc Debut Appearance Ybarro along with Wantuk and Pako just finished stealing from the Hathors when he saw Alena taking a walk in the woods. He followed her to a nearby falls and saw her taking a swim Ybarro took her clothes to tease her which angered Alena and tried to drown him. Ybarro pretended to drown and Alena feared that she had killed him. She rushes to rescue him only to be embraced by Ybarro. Alena became annoyed and got out of the water and teleported back to Lireo. Secret visits to Lireo Since then, Ybarro would often sneak in Lireo to catch a glimpse of Alena. Being a mandirigma, he would easily sneak in through the security of Lireo. War of Lireo and Hathoria Reciprocated feelings Alena eventually requited his feelings for her after a series of encounters and they had a secret relationship but it was soon exposed to the public by Hitano and Alena wasn't permitted to meet Ybarro anymore. On the other hand, Ybarro found out he is the father of the Queen of Lireo's daughter. Amihan asked Ybarro to stay away from them because he will only affect her relationship with her sister. Ybarro unwillingly broke up with Alena pretending he never loved her and he only entered a relationship with her for self gain. Trivia *Ruru's hair is growing long around his neck. But he needed hair extensions to play Rehav Ybrahim. Gallery Ybarro12.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. Ybarro20161.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. In photos encantadia then and now ybarro 1468307531.jpg|Promotional image (close up) EncaBirthdayGreetingsYbarro.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Ruru Madrid. Outfits Gallery Ybarro20161.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. In photos encantadia then and now ybarro 1468307531.jpg|Warrior close up YBARROKALASAG.PNG|Kalasag Ybarroclothesleather.jpg|Inner garment for Kalasag Armor Ybarronew.jpg|Casual Ybarronewcloseup.jpg|Casual, close up RamaYbrahim.png|Formal Attire RamaYbrahim1.png RamaYbrahim2.png image ybrahim piging.jpg Image King Ybrahim 2016.jpg|Ybrahim crowned as Rama of Sapiro Concept Art for Outfits Gallery 2016-04-04_21-40-08_4-4-2016-9-08-35-PM.jpg|Picture collage of his Mandirigma Attires; Travel attire on the left, Casual/Plain attire on the right look___encantadia__costume_designs_ybarro_1459853779.jpg|Basic Armor KalasagRURU.jpg|Kalasag Armor without helmet and mask Ybarro Kalasag Armor Concept Art.jpg|Final design for Kalasag Armor Category:Sapiryan Category:Mandirigmas Category:2016 series characters Category:Lireo Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters Category:Rama Category:Rehav Category:Deceased characters